Eles não sabem que nós sabemos
by De-chan 00
Summary: Namorar escondido pode se tornar um problema. Até mesmo pra quem não sabe de nada... CAP 7 ON! -Final-
1. Aquele que se parece com um Prólogo

**Eles não sabem que nós sabemos**

Aquele que se parece com um Prólogo

Já fazia algum tempo que estavam naquela situação delicada. Namorar escondido, realmente, era algo complicado, mas não tinha outra maneira. Poderia ser perigoso ser pego pela Hokage, afinal, namorar com "colegas de trabalho", nunca dava em boa coisa.

E pensar que, tudo começou naquela missão. Os dois times haviam sido enviados para, juntos, completarem a tarefa. Na verdade, os times não estavam completos mas, não era necessário, já que não era uma graaande missão. Time Asuma e Time Kurenai, contando com Shikamaru,Chouji, Hinata, Kiba e, é claro, Akamaru.

A "Operação Caça ao Poderoso Chefão" (como Kiba resolveu nomear a missão), tinha por objetivo investigar, capturar e assassinar o líder de uma poderosa organização mafiosa, opressora do governo do País da Grama. Resistir a uma formação como esta, implicava em sérios riscos para a estabilidade do país e seus governantes, já que, recebiam constantes ameaças. Por isso a contratação dos ninjas do País do Fogo, aliados da Grama. Digamos que, a melhor solução para acabar com os mafiosos, é dar cabo do chefão. É como quando você está na última fase de um jogo de vídeo game. Pra fechar o jogo, você tem que matar o chefão.

A infiltração ocorreria no casamento, adivinhem só, do próprio chefão. A cerimônia e a festa, aconteceriam em um grande e luxuoso hotel. O plano já estava armado. Chouji fez questão de ir para a festa, por causa da comida, junto com Kurenai e Asuma, de olho na movimentação dos bandidos. Kiba, Hinata e Shikamaru procurariam pelo quarto dos "pombinhos" para instalar escutas. Não tinha erro. Apenas eram necessárias as provas, para que nenhuma injustiça fosse feita.

Era noite, e a festa estava realmente bonita. Kurenai olhava para tudo adimirada. As cortinas, toalhas de mesa, e todos os outros tecidos da decoração, em tons pastéis, muito delicados. A iluminação perfeita. Os convidados, todos muito elegantes e bem vestidos. E, é claro, o vestido de noiva. Como era belo. Todo em cetim e organza. Decote quadrado, mangas curtas, rodado e lindos trançados laterais na altura da cintura. Elegante e discreto. O véu vinha na altura da cintura com detalhes em bordado. A senhora "Chefão da Máfia" tinha bom gosto.

Por um momento deixou-se levar por aquela atmosfera de celebração, mas sabia que estava trabalhando. Pensava em quando a sua vez chegaria. A idade já dizia que era a hora, não que estivesse velha mas, quando se chega aos trinta anos, a sensação é a de que tudo passou muito rápido e que a tendência é acelerar ainda mais. E agora, apenas uma pergunta lhe vinha a mente: Onde estaria a tampa da sua panela?


	2. Aquele onde tudo começou

Capítulo 1 – Aquele onde tudo começou

Asuma, Kurenai e Chouji , encontravam-se misturados aos outros convidados, apenas observando. Cada gesto, cada olhar. Vigiando principalmente, o noivo. Asuma percebe que a companheira esta muito calada, e, quando vira-se para fitá-la, encontra uma Yuühi cabisbaixa, triste.

- Kurenai? Está tudo bem? – perguntou receoso, despertando-a do transe.

- Claro... – ela nem se preocupou em fingir entusiasmo.

- Você está triste... – constatou por fim.

- Impressão sua... Só estou pensativa. – olhou para o shinobi sorrindo.

- Anime-se, Kurenai-sensei! Olha só quaaanta comida! Quer que eu pegue algo pra você? - Kurenai apenas sorriu docemente, agradecendo o Akimichi, dizendo-lhe que estava tudo bem. Nisso, uma senhora se aproxima do trio, e começa a gritar escandalosamente:

- OOOOH, MAS QUE GRACIIIINHA DE MENINOOO! ^_^– apertando as bochechas de Chouji.

- ME SOLTA, ME SOLTAA! ISSO MACHUCAAAA! Ç_Ç – ela finalmente se desprende do garoto.

- Mas que jovem mais adorável!

- Eu vou... pegar um pedaço de bolo! – Chouji sai correndo.

- Hehe... Uma graça esse seu filho, senhora. – disse a velha senhora encarando Kurenai com um sorriso.

- Filho? Senhora? Ele não é meu filho e eu não tenho idade pra ser mãe dele. – Kurenai disse com um tom levemente alterado.

Asuma apenas ria internamente: _"Os óculos fundo de garrafa dessa velha deixam os olhos dela assustadores."_

- Hunf, é mesmo? Mas tá meio acabadinha... – disse se retirando. Asuma até se assustou com a cara-de-pau da velha, enquanto Kurenai ficou em estado de choque. O que foi isso? Será que estava tão mal assim? Será que já aparentava ter tanta idade? Um turbilhão de pensamentos invadiu sua cabeça.

- Kurenai, você não vai dar ouvidos pra essa velha estranha né?-disse preocupado, mas logo, voltou a sorrir, mostrando a graça da situação - Não tem como ver você como a mãe do Chouji. Você nem se parece com ele!

- Então porque ela disse isso? – a morena permancia com os olhos vidrados.

- Porque é louca! Porque tá com inveja! E porque é cega! Não reparou no fundo de garrafa dela? – Asuma estava desesperado. Não acreditava que Kurenai tinha caído no papinho da véia.

- Hunf, quer saber... Parece que eu nunca vou ter uma coisa dessas. – observava o belo salão com um olhar penoso.

- Como assim?- ela deu um leve suspiro

- Eu nunca vou me casar...

Asuma só conseguia pensar em, como uma mulher como Kurenai, poderia ter uma ideia tão absurda quanto aquela. Olhava para ela naquele momento. Estava tão linda. Não poderia descreve-la com palavras. Já lhe parecia tão bela no dia a dia. Seus olhos e boca, tão rubros, quanto uma rosa. A pele alva e macia contrastada com os cabelos negros e brilhantes. O corpo estonteante. Agora todo aquele conjunto, no vestido vinho, era como a própria materialização da perfeição. A mais sublime das mulheres. Isso sem falar em sua inteligência, seu companheirismo, caráter. Sem dúvidas qualquer homem faria de tudo por ela, e quem não o fizesse, certamente tinha algum problema na cabeça.

-Kurenai... Quem não gostaria de ter você? – disse com a voz rouca, pondo as mãos em seus ombros. O comentário fez a ninja explodir.

- AAH, PELO AMOR DE DEUS ASUMA! EU SOU UMA MÃE SOLTEIRA DE QUARENTA ANOS COM UM FILHO CRESCIDO E PROVAVELMENTE, DAQUI A DEZ ANOS, SEREI RANZINZA, AS CRIANÇAS DA MINHA RUA VÃO ME ODIAR, VÃO ATIRAR PEDRAS NA MINHA CASA, ENQUANTO ESTOU DANDO COMIDA PARA OS MEUS SETE GATOS, AS ÚNICAS COISAS QUE ME FAZEM FELIZ! ¬¬""

Ela começa a chorar e Asuma decide levá-la para tomar uma aguinha. Só não esperava que a _aguinha_ que ela fosse tomar, fosse vodka. Um copão de vodka. Pediu para que ela o esperasse no bar e foi procurar um dos garotos para saber como estava o andamento da missão:

- Eei, Asuma! – o Nara abanou de longe para chamar a atenção de seu sensei.

- Shikamaru! – deu uns poucos passos até chegar ao encontro do aluno.

- Foi um saco mas, o serviço foi feito. – disse sem interesse.

- SÉRIO? Pelo visto vocês crianças já estão dando conta do recado. – Asuma não conseguiu disfarçar a supresa. Achava que ele mesmo teria que cuidar dessa parte, mas, pelo visto, a nova geração de Konoha já estava superando a antecessora.

- Heh... – Shikamaru explicou com o seu típico tom de tédio -Na verdade ele percebeu que nós estavamos seguindo ele, então, ele saiu correndo do hotel, e quando foi atravessar a rua um touro deu um chifrada nele, e ai ele morreu. – Asuma quase caiu pra trás.

- QUEEE? Da onde saiu esse touro? –perguntou perplexo.

- Como eu vou saber?- o chuunnin respondeu com indiferença. – A viúva problemática dele, assim que nos viu, também tentou fugir. Mas nós conseguimos capturá-la e interrogá-la. Já temos todas as informações.

- E onde ela está agora?

- Ah, é... Ela morreu também. – respondeu simplesmente.

- COMO ASSIM? O_O" – Asuma arregalou os olhos. _"O que é isso, uma pegadinha?"_

_-_Tsc, era uma dessas peruas problemáticas, que estão sempre na moda. Um calor desses, e ela estava com um daqueles cachecóis gigantes. O babaca do Kiba acabou dando uma brecha e ela saiu correndo, tropeçou no próprio cachecol e caiu num poço.

- N-nossa...

- É, muito problemático...

_(...)_

Algum tempo depois, Asuma estava em seu quarto preparando-se para ir deitar, quando alguém bate na porta:

- Que pijama bonitinho. Vivendo a vida perigosamente, heim? – Kurenai segurava uma taça, terminando com a bebida que ainda restava, enquanto deslisava o olhar sobre o pijama de patinhos de Asuma.

- Muito engraçado... – disse olhando por cima do ombro -Já tá meio tarde, sabe?-agora ele usava ironia- Eu não esperava receber visitas depois das... – olha no relógio -nove. ""– concluiu constrangido.

- Shikamaru tá por ai? – disse a kunoichi, entrando no quarto.

- Não, a última vez que eu o vi, ele estava tentando controlar o Chouji pra não comer todos os docinhos da festa. Você... não esta mais chateada por causa do que aquela velha te falou né?

- Você não estaria? – ela disse desolada.

- Pff, você tem que esquecer isso. Você era a mulher mais bonita do recinto.

- Acha mesmo? – ela corou um pouco. Asuma respondeu com empolgação.

- Tá de brincadeira, né? Você é a mulher mais bonita de todos os recintos e...- sem perder tempo, em um único impulso, Kurenai começa a agarrar Asuma – Wow, wow,wow, o que é isso? Eu e você estavamos dando uns amassos? Não é? Não é? Não é? O.o

- Não estamos mais... ¬¬"

- Quão bebada você está? – o moreno perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não o suficiente pra saber que quero fazer isso, e não tão bebada que você deva se sentir culpado.

- Na medida! - Começam a se beijar novamente.

- Sabe o que é estranho?

- Hã?

- O cigarro... Não está me encomodando. E você beija muito bem!

- É, sabe, eu tiro o cigarro pra beijar...

Foram pra debaixo das cobertas quando, de repente, escutam um ruído vindo da porta:

- SHIKAMARU! SHIKAMARU! SHIKAMARU ESTÁ AQUI! O_O – Asuma começa a berrar enquanto Kurenai se esconde embaixo da coberta.

- E ai? – ele disse entrando no quarto.

- E ai, Shikamaru! Eu estava vendo um filme e... – percebe que a tevê está desligada. Shikamaru vê Asuma, sozinho, debaixo das cobertas, sem roupas...

- AAH, ME DESCULPA... "_Francamente Asuma... Que coisa mais problemática você tá fazendo."_

- NÃO, NÃO, NÃO! NÃO É O QUE VOCÊ TÁ PENSADO!

- Caaalma sensei, tá tuuudo bem, eu só vim aqui buscar a minha carteira,- disse abrindo a sua mochila e tirando a carteira - nós vamos sair, dar uma volta. Escuta... Porque você não vem com a gente? Tem um monte de garotas bonitas lá embaixo, apesar de todas serem problemáticas. _"Até a mais problemática resolveria o seu problema"_

- Não, não, não, eu estou bem aqui...

- Falou, Asuma... _"...vai fundo."_

**BLAM!** – _A porta se fecha._

- Você acha que ele me viu?

- Espero que não...

Começam a se beijar, se agarrar e outras coisitchas más...

_(...)_

Na manhã seguinte, na mesa do café:

- Onde está o garçom? Eu to morrendo de fome... – Shikamaru fitou o amigo com cara de tédio.

- Chouji, isso é um buffet.

- HUNF, AGORA EU VOU RECUPERAR A MINHA GRANA! – Levanta-se furioso e vai em direção a grande mesa farta.

Hinata aparece e junta-se ao grupo:

- Kurenai-sensei... O-onde você passou a noite? Eu fiquei preocupada.

- D-do que está falando, Hinata? Eu dormi no quarto, você só não me viu chegando, e nem saindo. – Kurenai respondeu rindo nervosamente.

- Ah, desculpe... Eu nem percebi . – disse a moça corando um pouco.

Kurenai suspirou aliviada:_ "A sorte foi que eu cheguei aqui antes dela."_

-Oooolha, lá vem o Asuma-sensei. – Kiba anunciou, abanando para Asuma para que ele os visse.

- Bom dia, pessoal. – parou em frente a mesa cumprimentando a todos, enquanto Chouji se sentava com um pratão de caminhoneiro nas mãos.

- Só se for pra você... _"Asuma, seu problemático. Me fez dormir na rua, com medo de atrapalhar o seu, __**e só seu**__, momento mágico. ¬¬"" "_

Asuma faz um sinal discreto com os olhos para que Kurenai o seguisse até o buffet. Conversavam enquanto se serviam:

- Olha eu não quero que você me entenda mal mas... Eu não quero comprometer a nossa amizade, e nem o nosso emprego. – falou preocupado, porém sem encara-la.

- Eu sei. Como deixamos isso acontecer? – lamentou, pegando uma fatia de queijo.

- E sete vezes! O.o" – ele consegue arrancar uma risada abafada da kunoichi que agora vira-se para olhá-lo, sem parar de o que estava fazendo.

- Olha, era uma viagem...

- ... Em um país desconhecido...

- ... Um casamento rolando...

- ... Apenas nos deixamos levar pelo clima...

- CULPA DO PAÍS DA GRAMA! – concluiu Kurenai.

- CULPA DA GRAMA! GRAMA MALVADA! ¬¬""""

- Tudo bem, nós vamos pra casa e isso não acontecerá de novo. Foi só dessa vez!

- Só dessa vez! –eles continuam a se servir em silêncio, até que Asuma volta a falar - Sabe, eu vi uma adega lá atrás e...

- Te encontro lá em cinco minutos! – Asuma larga o prato em cima da mesa e sai correndo desajeitadamente.

**No Próximo Capítulo:**

_- Bom, agora estamos sozinhos..._

_- E ainda temos a regra "Não em Konoha"._

_- Eu ainda estou no fuso horário da Grama, isso conta?_

_- Sabia que ele não usa cuecas? E quando usa, são sempre pretas._

_- Você é um cara bem estranho, Kakashi..._

**Yo, pessoal!**

**Bom, primeiro capítulo de "Eles não sabem que nós sabemos", baseado no namoro escondido de Chandler e Monica. Aos poucos vocês vão perceber quem, cada personagem está representando. É isso, ai! REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	3. Aquele depois daquilo

Capítulo 2 – Aquele depois "daquilo"

Após dois dias de viagem, os ninjas finalmente chegam em casa.

- AAAh, como diria a Rapunzél: Não há lugar como nosso lar! – gritou Kiba, enquanto se espreguiçava.

- R-Rapunzél, Kiba-kun? - Hinata perguntou com estranheza.

- Claro! – respondeu Kiba, sorridente pondo o braço sobre os ombros da jovem kunoichi – Acorda, Bela Adormecida! Ainda tá dormindo no País das Maravilhas?

- Tsc, seu problemático... – disse Shikamaru, entediado - Foi a Dorothy que disse, "Não há lugar como o nosso lar", e a Alice que foi pro País das Maravilhas.

- Juura? o.o – Kiba perguntou surpreso - E a Bela Adormecida, que fim levou?

- Tsc, ela casou com a Fera Acordada e eles tiveram vários filhinhos sonâmbulos. u.u

- Tuuuudo bem, pessoal. –Asuma interrompeu a discussão – Não preciso lembrá-los de que vocês tem dois dias de folga né? Bom descanso pra vocês, depois nos vemos!

Os alunos se despediram de seus senseis e foram para suas casas. Kurenai e Asuma permaneceram parados.

- Bom, agora estamos sozinhos... – a morena começou a caminhar rapidamente, seguida pelo amigo.

- E ainda temos a regra "Não em Konoha".

- Er... é melhor mesmo que isso não aconteça mais... – sua face corou levemente.

- É, vai fazer com que aquele dia seja especial. """"" – amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por dizer uma coisa tão idiota. Estavam na frente da casa de Kurenai.

- Olha, eu...-ela parou para encará-lo de frente - Estava passando por uma fase ruim lá e... Enfim, significou muito você estar lá comigo, eu só estou tentando agradecer.- ela disse extremamente envergonhada.

- Err... Foi muito importante pra mim também Kurenai. – Asuma também estava rubro – Você sabe que é uma grande amiga e... sempre que precisar de ajuda... – ele deu uma piscadela descontraída, que a fez rir. – Beleza?

- Beleza!

- Eu não sou uma gracinha? =^_^=

- Você é uma gracinha! =^_^= – deram um abraço de despedida.

- Até mais...

- Até mais!

Kurenai entrou em casa, pensativa. Escorada na porta, lembrava de tudo o que havia acontecido. Asuma é um amigo muito importante pra ela, não queria que as coisas ficassem estranhas. Apesar disso, não havia como negar, a noite foi maravilhosa. Ele fora tão carinhoso e ao mesmo tempo... _"tinha __**A **__pegada"_. Ria de seus pensamentos malucos, quando foi brutalmente interrompida por três batidas na porta.

- Eu ainda estou no fuso horário da Grama, isso conta?

- Aah, conta sim! – ela corre para seus braços enquanto ele fecha a porta, para darem um beijo apaixonado.

_(...)_

Um mês havia se passado e Asuma e Kurenai começaram a namorar, ainda escondidos. Era muito complicado, sempre com gente ao redor, além de conseguirem se encontrar muito pouco. Decidiram fazer uma viagem. A intensão não era ir pra muito longe, e sim, ficarem um pouco a sós, queriam privacidade.

Prédio dos Jounins:

- E então, tudo certo pra hoje a noite? – Asuma perguntou enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Kurenai.

- Tudo! Já arrumei todas as minhas coisas. Mal posso esperar!- ela disse sorrindo. Ele levanta seu queixo para beijá-la. Porém, o beijo é interrompido, quando um trio de jounnins adentra a sala e fica em estado de choque com o que vê. Anko e Shizune um pouco mais a frente, e Kakashi, parado na porta, encaravam a cena sem saber o que pensar.

- Bom, obrigado por me receber! – disse Asuma desviando-se de Kurenai apressadamente. Ele vai na direção de Shizune.

- Shizune... – ele a pega pelo queixo e lhe dá um beijo, sem tempo para reação alguma.

- Anko... – faz o mesmo com Anko. Ele caminha até a porta com um sorriso no rosto – É sempre um prazer!

- ATÉ MAIS! ¬¬"" – Kakashi se esquiva rapidamente do caminho de Asuma com o semblante apavorado. Ele vira-se para as kunoichis - O que foi isso??? O.o"

- Provavelmente um hábito que aprendeu no exterior. – disse Kurenai fingiu desinteresse, tentando contornar a situação podre que Asuma havia deixado para ela resolver.

- Booom, eu acho que é hora de eu ir também... – disse Kakashi com um olhar malicioso, caminhando na direção de Kurenai, com os braços estendidos. – Venha, me dê um pouco do seu gostinho. – ela simplesmente se desvia, deixando-o no vácuo. – Alguém? – ele se vira para as outras duas, que tem um olhar sarcástico no rosto -Tudo beem, eu vou embora mesmo. – disse ele dando de ombros.

- Mas o que deu neles? – Shizune perguntou sem entender nada.

- Malucos! – disse Anko.

- Tá... – Shizune se contentou com a resposta. Não podia esperar atitudes sãs, de um cara que fuma cigarro o dia inteiro, até quando dorme, e de outro que andava de máscara e vivia lendo pornografia – Mudando de assunto, você viaja amanhã?

- Onde você vai? – Anko perguntou curiosa, não sabia da viagem de Kurenai.

- Vila da Fumaça. Minha tia, coitadinha, está de cama... – disse com a voz triste.

- Bom, melhoras pra ela. – disse Shizune sorrindo.

- Obrigada! Eu vou indo, meninas, ainda tenho que preparar as minhas coisas pra amanhã. Nos vemos em dois dias. – Kurenai despediu-se das amigas e foi para sua casa.

_(...)_

- Não acredito, chegamos! –Asuma disse empolgado - Heeei, foi uma grande ideia virmos à noite, hein? Teremos mais tempo pra aproveitar! – largou a mochila em cima da cama, enquanto Kurenai observava a bela vista da janela do quarto do hotel. Ele foi até ela para abraçá-la. – Isso vai ser demais, ninguém vai nos atrapalhar e vamos fazer "aquilo". –tinha um sorriso rasgado no rosto - EU VOU FAZER AQUILO COM A KURENAI! – ele grita olhando para a janela.

- Asuma! – Kurenai da um tapa censurador no ombro do namorado – PARE DE GRITAR QUE VAMOS FAZER "AQUILO"! :D

Aproveitaram cada minuto de um maravilhoso final de semana. A vontade, era de ficar ali para sempre apenas curtindo a presença um do outro. Infelizmente, sabiam que deveriam voltar para a vila, para a rotina, e para os encontros as escuras.

_(...)_

- Yooo, você voltou! – disse Kakashi, levantando a mão para cumprimentar Asuma - Como foi a missão?

- Aah, foi ótima! Eu fiquei o dia inteiro... – longa pausa – lutando contra muitos adversários!

- Puxa...

- Eu que o diga, eles não davam folga... – tinha uma gota na cabeça.

- E então como anda a Vila da Fumaça? Soube que tiveram alguns problemas com enchetes.

- Pois é, mas eles estão se recuperando bem. Sabe quem estava lá? Bono Vox! Acredita que eu o vi pegando o elevador? – Asuma contou empolgado.

- Sabia que ele não usa cuecas? – o outro falou introspectivo – E quando usa, são sempre pretas.

- Você é um cara bem estranho, Kakashi... – constatou com a sobrancelha arqueada - Está indo pro escritório da Godaime?

- Sim.

- Vamos juntos. Eu só tenho que ir pra casa tomar uma ducha rápida.

- Tudo bem.

Já em casa, Asuma entra no banho, enquanto Kakashi esperava no sofá lendo seu livrinho. De repente o telefone toca. Não havia outra alternativa para o Hatake, se não, atender. Quem poderia ser?


	4. Aquele em que Kakashi descobre

Capítulo 3 - Aquele em que Kakashi descobre

Asuma saia do banho, ainda enrolado em uma toalha, quando Kakashi aparece repentinamente na sua frente:

- Asuma... – começou malicioso.

- O que foi? – tomou um susto. _"Meu deus... Será que o nível de perversão do Kakashi, subiu? Péssima ideia ter saído só de toalha."_

- Ligaram do hotel em que você estava hospedado... Disseram que alguém esqueceu um batom no seu quarto. – sua voz soou intimidadora.

Asuma, sem pensar, falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça.

- É MEU! – gritou com os olhos arregalados. Kakashi arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Pensei que você tivesse conhecido uma garota e fosse dela.

- É, isso faria mais sentido... – murmurou com raiva de si mesmo, enquanto o Hatake voltava para o sofá. _"Asuma... Por essa eu não esperava. Péssima ideia ter vindo pra cá com você."_

_(...)_

No prédio dos jounnins, Kurenai e Shizune conversavam na sala de reuniões:

- E a sua tia, ainda estava de cama quando você foi embora? – perguntou a medicanin.

- AH, nããão. Assim que eu apareci, ela já ficou em pé... ^^"" – respondeu a morena.

Nisso, surgem Kakashi e Asuma. Os dois tinham expressões perturbadas em suas faces:

- Olá! – as duas kunoichis cumprimentaram os colegas alegremente.

- Oi... – os recém chegados responderam desanimados.

- O que vocês tem? – perguntou Kurenai.

- Nada... – responderam juntos novamente.

Os ninjas se acomodam no sofá, enquanto Shizune e Kurenai os observavam. Os dois estavam estranhamente quietos. Normalmente, eles ficavam de risinhos e cochichos pelos cantos, ou então juntavam-se aos demais nas conversas. Muito suspeito... O que será que aprontaram? Suas reflexões foram interrompidas por uma escandalosa ninja de cabelos roxos que adentrava o lugar.

- Olááá, crianças!- Anko chega batendo a porta e tirando o casaco.- Heeei, Kurê, soube que você viu o Bono Vox...

- É, ele estava esperando o elevador. – confirmou com um grande sorriso.

- AAAi ele é um gato, sou apaixonada por ele!

Kakashi virou-se para ouvir a conversa. Asuma tinha congelado.

- Aah, meninas, antes que eu me esqueça, alguma de vocês tem um batom pra me emprestar? Eu esqueci o meu.

- É verdade, notei que você esta sem...

O copy ninja arregala os olhos e volta-se para Asuma que já nem respirava mais. Deu um sorriso amarelo para Kakashi, que começa a rir descontroladamente e a apontar para ele, o que chama a atenção de Kurenai:

- AAAASUMA, SEU GRANDE...

- EEERRR... KAKASHI, POSSO CONVERSAR COM VOCÊ LÁ FORA? - não deixou Kakashi concluir frase e o arrastou pra fora da sala. Kurenai os seguiu, deixando Anko e Shizune com uma grande interrogação na cabeça.

- Vocêêê.... e você!– ele apontava escandalosamente para o casal, no meio do corredor.

- Sim. – Asuma respondeu em voz baixa. Kakashi não conseguia parar de rir.

- Caaara, graças a deeeus! Eu estava achando que você era gay! – Asuma revirou os olhos – Cooomo? Quando? *-*

- Foi no meio de uma missão. No país da Grama. – respondeu Asuma

- EM UMA MISSÃO?! NA GRAMA? MAS ISSO JÁ FAZ UM MÊS!!! – Kurenai tampa a boca de Kakashi.

- ÉÉÉ Kakashi, mas ninguém sabe, por isso, **para de gritar! – **A voz da mulher saiu extremamente ameaçadora. - Você não pode contar pra ninguém!

- Queee? O__O" Mas essa é a noticia do ano! – exclamou o ninja prateado.

- Por favor Kakashi, ajuda a gente.

- Mas, mas... ç__ç – Kakashi estava completamente atônito.

- Prometa que não vai falar! – implorou Kurenai.

- Tudo bem... – rendeu-se – Caara, isso é inacreditável! Quer dizer, é demais, mas...

- Eu sei... – ela disse caminhando na direção de Asuma que lhe dá um beijo.

- Ah cara, pelo amor de deus... – disse indignado com a cena que se seguia. _"Vou dizer pro Jiraya-sama ficar de olho nesses dois"_

_(...)_

Alguns dias depois:

Kakashi entra na sala do prédio dos jounnins e encontra Kurenai e Asuma dando o maior amasso. Eles nem perceberam a presença do outro, até que ele bate a porta com força:

- Que susto Kakashi!

- Aah, você se assustou Kurenai-_chan_?- disse debochado- E se não fosse eu quem estivesse entrando? ¬¬"

- Bom, não era pra você estar aqui porque você sempre chega atrasado! ^^ – o outro ninja devolveu na mesma moeda.

- HEI! – exclamou indignado - Sorte a de vocês que era eu! Poderia ser outra pessoa, e ai, **bye bye, namoro as escondidas. **E não façam essa cara, vocês sabem que eu estou certo.

Os dois ficaram envergonhados.

- Olha, só porque eu sei de vocês, não significa que eu quero olhar. Se eu tenho que fingir que não sei de nada, vocês tem que fingir que não há nada pra saber. Vocês dão muita bandeira!

- Desculpe, Kakashi... :/ – disseram ao mesmo tempo de cabeça baixa.

"_Puts, que mijada." _

"_Hunf... Agora ele vai ficar mais convencido ainda"_

_(...)_

Alguns dias depois, os ninjas de elite da Folha haviam combinado de se encontrar na casa de Kurenai para comer alguma coisa, papear. Eram raras as reuniões em que estavam todos estavam presentes, e com essa não seria diferente.

Gai estava sentado ao lado de Shizune em um sofá de dois lugares, enquanto falava com entusiasmo sobre o "Poder da Juventude". Shizune apenas assentia a tudo com a cabeça, rezando para que alguém a tirasse de lá, enquanto Gai tinha fogo nos olhos.

Formando um "L" com o sofá ao lado, estavam acomodados, Kakashi e Asuma. De frente para eles, em um puff, estava Anko, que se levantara para pegar uma bebida e teve o lugar roubado por Ibiki. Fez um escandalo, mas ele não saiu do lugar, o que a deixou furiosa. Resolveu juntar-se à Genma, Yamato e Kurenai que conversavam em pé, apoiados no outro sofá.

- Eerr... Espera um pouquinho Gai... – Shizune interrompe o discurso de Gai, enquanto remexia as almofadas – No que eu estou sentada? – murmurou. - AAAAH UMA CUECA! O___O – atirou a bendita pra longe.

- OOOOH, MEEEEU DEEEUS! – gritou Gai estupefato.

Anko pega uma colher de pau e, cuidadosamente, sem encostar, pendura a cueca na ponta da mesma.

- Muuito beeem... De quem é essa cueca? – Ela passa por cada um dos jounnins, colocando a cueca bem na cara deles, como se fosse um interrogatório. Todos estavam pasmos.

- É DO KAKASHI, TEM QUE SER DO KAKASHI!!!!! – diz Asuma, lançando um olhar desesperado para Kakashi. Kakashi arregala os olhos, tinha pouco tempo pra decidir:

- É, é minha. – murmurou furioso.

- Viu. É do Kakashi, KakashiKakashiKakashi!

- KAKASHI! QUE DECEPÇÃO, JAMAIS ESPERARIA ISSO DO MEU ETERNO RIVAL!

- Porque ela está aqui? O.o – disse Ibiki.

- Sei lá. – Kakashi percebe que ninguém estava contente com a resposta. – Eu sou o Kakashi! Sou nojento. – disse simplesmente. – Eu tiro as minhas cuecas na casa dos outros. – tinha um olhar assassino para Asuma.

- Bom, então coloque de volta! – disse Anko. Kakashi permaneceu imóvel com aquela cueca bem diante dele – Anda Kakashi, pega! A cueca é sua. – ele dá um sorriso amarelo, e pega a cueca com a ponta dos dedos.

- Asuma, posso falar com você? ¬¬"

- C-claro – ele olha para os colegas e coloca o dedo ao lado da cabeça fazendo movimentos circulares, como quem diz, _ele pirou_.

Foram para o quarto de Kurenai:

- É ISSO AI! CHEGA! Cansei de acobertar vocês. – ele percebe que ainda está com a cueca na mão – BLÉÉÉÉÉÉH! – e a atira longe. Kurenai entra no quarto.

- Valeu Kakashi.

- Valeu nada! Escutem aqui...

- Kakashi, tem sido difícil pra nós também, poxa! – disse Asuma.

- ÉÉ, mas eu aposto que o sexo facilita um pouco.

Asuma soltou um longo suspiro cansado._"Bom isso é verdade."_

- E enquanto isso, Anko esfrega uma CUECA na minha cara! SUA CUECA!

- AAAi Kakashi, nós vamos ter mais cuidado. Por favor, não diga nada! – disse Kurenai. Ambos fizeram carinha de cachorro abandonado na mudança.

- Tudo bem...- rendeu-se - Mas transe comigo uma vez!

- KAKASHI! ¬¬"

- Foi o que eu pensei.

_(...)_

Prédio dos Jounnins:

- AAAAAAAAAh, fala sério Kakashi! – Anko falava aos risos – Você é a única pessoa que eu conheço, que tira a cueca na casa dos outros porque está com calor!

- Anko, você não cansa? – desviou o olhar do livro, irritadíssimo. Passara-se uma semana desde aquele fatídico dia e Anko continuava a perturbá-lo.

- Tá bom, tá bom, Cuekashi-chan, não precisa ficar nervosinho. :D – Kakashi bateu com o livro na própria testa -Eii, vamos comer alguma coisa, eu to morrendo de fome!

- Huum... Eu também. Vamos lá! – ele disse fechando o livro.

- Aah, deixa esse troço ai, conversa comigo! – ele soltou um longo suspiro.

- Tá bom...– levantou-se e deixou o livro sobre a mesa.

- Ieeeei! *-* - dava pulos de alegria enquanto caminhavam em direção à porta.

- O que nós vamos comer?

- Dangos! :D

- Anko, você só come porcaria...

- Deixa de ser tão certinho, Cuekashi. u.u'

Ao saírem do prédio dão de cara com Gai, que se junta a eles:

- Olá, preciosos amigos! – cumprimenta-os fazendo a típica pose "Nice Guy", com o típico sorriso Colgate.

- E aí, Gai! – os outros dois respondem juntos, fazendo o mesmo gesto da Fera Verde.

- Aonde estão indo?

- VAMOS COMER DANGOS! o - disse Anko, com fogo nos olhos.

- YOOOSH! – Gai entrou na onda – GOSTO DA SUA EMPOLGAÇÃO, ANKO! – ela sorriu para o ninja sobrancelhudo, enquanto o outro deu um tapa estalado na testa – Mas...

Kakashi e Anko olharam para Gai com os semblantes sérios, expectativa:

- ...você só come porcaria...

- GRRRRR, vocês dois são uns cri-cris mesmo! – saiu batendo o pé enquanto os outros dois a seguiam.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Hmmm, que delícia! – disse Kurenai. – Com esse "momento Anko", a minha dieta já era!

- Não diga isso. Você come de tudo um pouco, com equilíbrio... Anko só come porcaria! – disse Asuma, fazendo a ninja rir.

- É verdade! Nossa, ela me mata se descobre que eu vim aqui sem ela. Ela não vai acreditar que eu estava mesmo de dieta.

- Heh... É verdade. ^^

- Eii, Asuma... – com um sorriso malicioso, Kurenai passa um papel minúsculo para Asuma.

- Hã? o.O - ele pega o bilhete, e começa a rir nervosamente – KURENAAI-CHAN, O QUE É ISSO?!!! – ele pergunta incrédulo.

- Só responde, topa ou não?

- C-claro que sim! – responde um sorriso rasgado. – Você me supreende cada dia mais, sabia?

- Olááá, pessoal! – saudou Genma. Yamato o acompanhava.

- Olá, Asuma-senpai, Kurenai-san!

- EEEr, oi gente... – Asuma imediatamente se desfaz do bilhete.

- E ai, podemos nos juntar a vocês?

- Hãã, claro. ^^"" – _"Porra, que saco. Além da maluca da Anko, ninguém nunca vem comer dangos. Justo hoje que a gente veio, esse dois também vieram..."_

- O que é isso? Reunião e não nos chamaram? – uma voz sem empolgação, se aproximava do grupo.

- Kurenai! Você não estava de dieta? – bronqueou Anko, com as mãos na cintura.

- ME SINTO EXCLUÍDO! Ç_Ç – Gai chorava cachoeiras.

Asuma franziu o cenho enquanto tateava a própria testa desesperadamente. _"Só pode ser brincadeira. "_

- Hunf, eu vou lá fazer o meu pedido. – deu as costas para o grupo e saiu de nariz empinado.

- Anko, espera ai! – Kurenai seguiu a Mitarashi.

- Então... Vocês todos por aqui... – disse Asuma sem ânimo.

- Pois éé, que coincidência! – falou Genma.

- É né? Geralmente só a Anko vem pra cá... - Yamato

- Isso porque ela só come porcaria... u.u

...

...

- Naruto também... Vive pra comer lamen. "_Eu devia ter trazido o meu livro..."_

Um silêncio perturbador se fez presente na mesa dos jounnins. Asuma não estava afim de papo, e os outros sentiam como se, o menor movimento, pudesse lhes causar a morte.

- Ah, olha só, um papel no chão! ." – Gai abaixou-se para juntar o papel.

- Tá bom Kurenai, eu acredito... – as duas kunoichis se aproximavam da mesa.

- É sério Anko! Eu estava mesmo de dieta!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! – O Maito tinha os olhos arregalados. Estava vermelho, lacrimejando.

- O que foi isso, Gai? O.o – perguntou Yamato assustado. Na verdade, todos levaram um susto.

- UUUUUH... Eu topo, Gai! – disse Anko maliciosa, enquanto espiava o conteúdo do bilhete. Gai desaba no chão, ao passo que, um arrepio percorria as espinhas de Asuma e Kurenai, simultaneamente.

- O que tem nesse papel? -Yamato confere o bilhete. Uma nuvem negra paira sobre sua cabeça. Ele fica boquiaberto, completamente estático.

- YAMATO! DEIXA DE DRAMA, MOSTRA O QUE TEM AII! – O ex-ANBU, apenas moveu o braço e colocou o bilhete no centro da mesa, onde o restante se juntou para descobrir o que tinha no papel.

- OOOOH MEU DEUS!

- CARAAAAMBA!

- Quem escreveu isso? – perguntou Genma chocado, tirando o senbon da boca.

- KAKASHI!!! – disse Asuma.

- QUEEEEE???? O_______o

- Fala sério Kakashi, você escreveu isso? – disse Anko.

- NÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO! –gritou desesperado. Asuma implorou através de olhares. Kakashi lamentava-se ser tão idiota.

- Tá tudo bem Kakashi, isso é só uma fantasia! – a nervosa Kurenai tentava aliviar a situação.

- FANTASIA? CARA, VOCÊ É DOENTE!!! – gritou Genma.

- Como pode isso, senpai? O__O – falou Yamato.

- Eu sou Kakashi! Sou nojento. Escrevo bilhetes pornográficos e... jogo por ai... – fuzilava o casal shinobi com o olhar. Kurenai e Asuma, sentiam seus rostos queimarem. Estavam morrendo de vergonha. Não mais que o Hatake, é claro.

- EEEr, eu tenho... Eu tenho que ir, tenho que falar com a Tsunade-sama. – o Shiranui tratou de sair de fininho.

- E-eu também tenho que ir! Tenho que entregar uns relatórios! – Kurenai resolveu escapar antes que Kakashi começasse o sermão.

- EU TAMBÉM! – Asuma seguiu Kurenai.

- Senpai, eu vou...- Yamato disse se afastando - Treinar os garotos hoje, hehe. Eles me pediram pra ir até a área de... – não terminou de concluir a frase quando já estava longe.

- AAAi... – suspirou pesadamente o copy ninja.

- EEEi...

- Pff... O que é agora, Anko?

- Eu topo!

- O_________________O"""""

_(...)_

Prédio dos Jounnins:

Dois ninjas entram sorrateiramente na sala de reuniões.

- AAAAAi eu não acrediito, que vergoooooonha! – lamentou Kurenai.

- Kakashi vai nos matar.

- ÉÉÉ... – a kunoichi concordou. Em seguida uma expressão alegre toma conta de seu rosto. - Hei, olha só...

- Hum...

- Já que você topou... Que tal uma prévia? – ela entrega uma foto para Asuma.

- ÓH! Você está nua nessa foto! – fez uma voz dramática, que fez a fez rir.

- Pois é! :D

Eles escutam passos vindos do corredor e escondem a foto. Era Shizune:

- AAAh, finalmente achei vocês! Tsunade-sama está chamando.-ela começa a empurrá-los pra fora. - Vamos!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Com as mãos nos bolsos, e a coluna torta, um ninja caminhava pelas ruas da vila, pensativo:

"_Essa é boa. Asuma e Kurenai aprontam as maiores sacanagens, e eu que sou o tarado. Minha dignidade está escorrendo pelo ralo..." –_ Ele para e começa a vasculhar a sua bolsa de kunais - _"Puts. Esqueci meu livro."_

Kakashi dá meia volta em direção ao prédio jounnin para resgatar seu precioso Icha-Icha. Será que ele vai conseguir encontrá-lo?

**Próximo capítulo:**

_- KAKASHI TEM UMA FOTO DA KURENAI NUA!_

_- OOOH, NÃÃO! – Asuma grita desesperado._

_- SIM, SIM! ELE TIRA FOTOS DE TODOS NÓS E DEPOIS FICA OLHANDO ENQUANTO LÊ ICHA-ICHA PARADISE I, II E III! OLHA!_

_________________________

_Olha só, eu cansei de ser o cara que sabe de toooodos os segredos e que não pode contar pra ninguém._

_- Que segredos? Você sabe mais segredos? Segredos de quem?_

_- EU NÃO VOU FOFOCAR COM VOCÊ! ¬¬'_

________________________

_- Você sabe de alguma coisa?_

_- Você sabe de alguma coisa?_

_- Talvez eu saiba de alguma coisa._

_- Talvez eu saiba de alguma coisa também._

____________________________________

**Ihul! Capítulo meio longo mas, não ligo. xD**

**VOCÊS! É vocês mesmos, leitores que não se manifestam... Eu sei que vocês existem! Deixem suas reviews, não precisam se envergonhar! HIOAHIOAHOIHAIOA**

**Me despeço agora.**

**Falontra. o/**


	5. Aquele com a viciada em sexo

Capítulo 4 – Aquele com a viciada em sexo

Kakashi entra na sala procurando pelo livro esquecido:

"_Yosh. Bem onde eu deixei."_ – Ao recolher o livro, o movimento faz com que um pequeno papel caia no chão. Ao juntá-lo ele fica boquiaberto com o que vê. _"Mas essa é a..."_

- AAAH MEU DEUS, É A KURENAI! – estava tão atônito que nem percebeu a presença de Shizune que o olhava estarrecida. Ele olha para a foto, olha para a kunoichi:

-AAAAAH, NÃO, NÃO, NÃO!!!!!!!!!!! O______O – começa a abanar as mãos frenéticamente enquanto se aproximava da moça.

- FICA LOOOOONGE DE MIM, SEU DOEEENTE!!! – ela começa a dar passos para trás.

Outras pessoas começam a se aproximar:

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – pergunta Asuma.

- Ouvimos gritos. – disse Gai. Shizune arranca a foto das mãos de Kakashi.

- KAKASHI TEM UMA FOTO DA KURENAI NUA!

- OOOH, NÃÃO! – Asuma grita desesperado.

- SIM, SIM! ELE TIRA FOTOS DE TODOS NÓS E DEPOIS FICA OLHANDO ENQUANTO LÊ ICHA-ICHA PARADISE I, II E III! OLHA! – ela mostra para Gai.

- OH MAS O QUE É ISSO! – ele disse fechando os olhos.

- Dá aqui! – Kurenai pega a foto.

- Calma, calma gente! – disse Anko. – Vamos dar a chance do nosso amigo Kakashi explicar por que ele é TÃO TARADO! ¬¬"

- NÃÃÃO! Eu não sou um tarado! É só que... Eu...

- Tuudo bem... – interrompe Asuma – Eu acho que posso explicar.

- Ah, obrigado! ¬¬"

Asuma caminha até Kakashi e lhe dá um tapinha consolador nas costas.

- Kakashi é um viciado em sexo.

- QUE? O_o NÃO SOU NÃO! ¬¬ - Kurenai sai correndo até Kakashi, e o segura pelos ombros.

- TÁ TUDO BEM KAKASHI! É UMA DOENÇA!

- PARA COM ISSO, EU NÃO SOU UM VICIADO EM SEXO!

- SIM, VOCÊ É! – ela se vira para os outros jounnins - É a única explicação pra todas essas coisas!!!!

- NÃO É, NÃO! A outra explicação é a verdade!

- A verdade? – indagou Ibiki.

- O que está acontecendo?

Mais uma vez Kakashi se depara com o olhar desesperado de seus amigos sobre ele. Resolveu ajudá-los, mas resolveu também que não sairia por baixo:

- Eu... Dormi com a Kurenai. – disse com um olhar sarcástico para a jounnin que segurava seus ombros. Kurenai abria a boca sem conseguir emitir nenhum som, enquanto os outros juntavam seus queixos do chão. Asuma não sabia se ria ou se chorava: _"Putaqueparéo Kakashi."_

- Ah não! – ela disse com a voz chorosa.

- O que deu em vocês? – disse Gai aos prantos.

- Mas foi só uma vez, durante uma missão... – explicou o portador do Sharingan.

- Kurenai... Isso é verdade? – pergunta Shizune.

- É claro que é! – Kakashi se intromete. – Como mais se explica tudo isso que está acontecendo por aqui?

- É, é verdade. – Kurenai falou séria.

- Tudo bem, mas se foi só uma vez, como nós encontramos a sua cueca na casa dela? – perguntou Anko.

- Hããã... Hei! Era a cueca que eu estava usando aquele dia! Certo, Kurenai? – ele da um tapasso nas costas dela. _"Kakashi, eu vou te matar"_

- Eu acho... que eu quis guardar aquela cueca... como lembrança.

- OH MEU DEUS, KURENAI-CHAN! – gritou Gai.

- Tem certeza Kakashi? Tem certeza que você não é um viciado em sexo? – gritou Asuma nervoso.

- Claro! Na verdade, se tem alguém aqui, que é viciado em sexo, é a Kurenai! ÉÉÉ! Ela fica me perseguindo porque quer dormir comigo de novo!

- Por isso ela deu aquela foto pra você... – concluiu Anko.

- Faz sentido, não faz!? _"Eu nem tinha pensado nisso."_

- E o bilhetinho pornográfico? – a Mitarashi indagou novamente.

- Hãããã... Kurenai? – dá mais um tapa nas costas da Yuühi.

- Eu.. fiz aquilo pra... tentar seduzir o Kakashi.

- Mas eu não me deixei levar. – terminou triunfante.

- Kurenai, isso tem que parar... – disse Anko preocupada.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – mal se aguentava de tanta raiva – Eu vou mas, eu agredeceria imensamente, se todos esquecessem isso agora. E PRA SEMPRE!

- Tudo bem, se você puder me esquecer... – Kakashi continuou sarcástico.

- Darei o melhor de mim. ¬¬"

- Boa sorte.

- Eu não acredito. Você realmente guardou a cueca do Kakashi? Porqueee Kurenai, porque você fez isso? – gritava o professor sobrancelhudo.

- Eu sou a Kurenai! Eu sou nojenta. Eu persigo os homens e... roubo as cuecas deles.

Todos estavam abismados com a... novidade. Asuma estava aliviado por seu romance secreto não ter sido descoberto, e Kurenai... bom, ela também estava aliviada mas morrendo de raiva de Kakashi. Mas no fim das contas, não podia culpá-lo.

- Bom... Acho que agora já sabemos quem é, e quem não é, nojento aqui. – cheio de razão, Kakashi atravessa a pequena multidão de shinobis - Agora, eu vou voltar para o meu livro. – e despararece da vista de todos.

Alguns dias depois:

O céu estava encoberto e parecia anunciar uma chuva refrescante. A maioria dos dias de Konoha era sempre muito quente, ensolarada. Aquele clima era uma boa pedida para passar o dia em casa.

Shizune caminhava lentamente pelas ruas da vila. A expressão de seu rosto parecia um pouco irritada:

"_Incrível. Konoha __**sempre**__ faz um calor infernal, assim como eu to __**sempre**__ presa naquele escritório. Quando eu tiro folga, os meus amigos somem e aparece esse tempo esquisito, típico de funeral."_

Alegrou-se quando viu um conhecido grupo de adolescentes mais a frente. Era o Time Kurenai:

- Olá, garotos!

- Shizune-san! – o trio exclamou supreso, o que fez a kunoichi rir.

- Calma, não se alarmem! Por acaso vocês sabem onde está a Kurenai?

- A última vez que eu a vi, ela estava indo em direção à área de treinamento 3. – Shino respondeu voltando-se para a direção em que a professora foi.

- Obrigada Shino-kun! Nos vemos depois, garotos!

- Ja ne, Shizune-san!

Conforme passava pela rua, percebia que a mesma ficava cada vez mais deserta. As pessoas e as casas iam desaparecendo. _"Perai. Essa rua aqui, só dá pra área de treinamento... O que aquela maluca foi fazer lá?"_

Cada vez mais intrigada, Shizune aperta o passo, quando finalmente avista a morena. Aproxima-se cautelosamente, escondendo-se atrás de arbustos e árvores. Chegando mais perto, começa a ouvir ruídos e percebe que a amiga conversava com alguém, atrás de uma grande árvore.

- Ah, eu adoro ficar com você!

- Eu também!

"_Isso é voz de homem! Kurenai, sua danada! Tá saíndo com um bofe e não fala nada pra ninguém. Quem será?"_

- Hunf... Com esse tempo, não vai dar pra ficarmos aqui. Você quer ir lá pra casa?

- Vamos lá!

Eis que, o misterioso homem que estava atrás da árvore, revela-se. _"ASUMA? O__O"_

Shizune assistia o casal deixando o local, completamente boquiaberta. _"Asuma e Kurenai? Kurenai e Asuma? AAAh meu deeeeus!" _Ficou tão supresa que, saiu correndo sem pensar pra onde, quando, esbarra em alguém:

- Aonde vai com tanta pressa?

- KAKASHI-SENPAI! O_O

- Shizune-san... Você está estranha. – a ninja explodiu, tamanha excitação.

- AAAAAH SENPAI, VOCÊ NÃO VAI ACREDITAR, É INACRDITÁVEL!!!!

- E essa sua frase é redundante... – disse com cara de tédio.

- Senpai, eu PRECISO, te contar uma coisa! – ela o pega pelos ombros, fazendo-o desviar-se do Icha-Icha.

- O que foi? – agora ele a encarava preocupado.

- AWW, isso é sérissimo. Mas você precisa **jurar** que não vai contar a ninguém.

- AAAAAH, NÃO! NEM PENSAR! NÃO QUERO SABER! ¬¬ – desvencilhou-se rapidamente dos braços da kunoichi.

- QUER SIM! KAKASHI, ESSA É A NOTÍCIA DO ANO!!!!!!!!!!

- Eu não ligo! – estava irritado - Olha só, eu cansei de ser o cara que sabe de toooodos os segredos e que não pode contar pra ninguém.

- Que segredos? Você sabe mais segredos? Segredos de quem?

- EU NÃO VOU FOFOCAR COM VOCÊ! ¬¬'

- TÁ BOM, TÁ BOM, mas eu tenho que te contar, eu estava indo até a área de treinamento e... – o ninja coloca as mãos sobre os ouvidos.

- LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA! – saiu gritando, deixando Shizune falando sozinha.

- SENPAAAI! SENPAAAI! Ç__Ç

_(...)_

- PARA DE ME SEGUIR! ¬¬" – gritou o copy nin nervoso , enquanto se sentava na mesa de um bar.

- Você vai me escutar! – ela puxa uma cadeira e senta em sua frente.

-LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA! – novamente ele tampa os ouvidos e começa a cantarolar. Ela força o shinobi a desgrudar as mãos da cabeça:

- Senpai... Eu não vou te contar nada. Mas se você descobrisse sozinho estaria tudo bem, né? Ai poderiamos conversar sobre o assunto...

- É... Ai não seria um segredo. Pode ser.

- Tudo bem... Então... Vamos até a casa da Kurenai, acho que ela e Asuma estão por lá... – Kakashi se assusta com a dica de Shizune.

- A-agora? V-você quer ir agora?

- Hunf... – ela lança um olhar desconfiado.

- ...

- ...

- Você sabe de alguma coisa?

- Você sabe de alguma coisa?

- Talvez eu saiba de alguma coisa.

- Talvez eu saiba de alguma coisa também.

- O que você acha que sabe?

- Eu não posso contar, então fala você.

- Eu não posso.

- E nem eu.

- Ótimo...

Cada um vira o rosto para um lado diferente. Um silêncio mortal se fez presente. Hora trocavam olhadelas rápidas, numa constante tensão. Até que Kakashi resolve romper a omissão **(N/A: gente! ficou um poeminha! ahouahaoouoha)**:

- Você não saaabe... – falou sarcástico.

- Ah é? –Shizune levantou-se indignada. -Pois eu vou até a casa da Kurenai, conferir se a coisa que eu acho que sei, é a coisa que eu realmente acho! E ADIVINHA SÓ! Se ela não estiver em casa, eu vou até a casa do Asuma-senpai! – Kakashi dá um salto da cadeira.

- VOCÊ SABE! O_O – ele grita apontando para Shizune.

- E VOCÊ SABE! O_O – repete o gesto do companheiro.

- SEI SIM!!!!!

- KURENAI E ASUMA? OOOH MEU DEUS, ISSO É INACREDITÁVEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HÁ QUANTO TEMPO VOCÊ SABE?

- MUITO TEMPO! SHIZUNE, EU ESTAVA DOIDO PRA FALAR COM ALGUÉM! – percebeu que estava gritando e conteu-se um pouco. - Mas hei, você não pode dizer nada à ninguém, eles não querem que os outros saibam e...

- Oláá, amores!!!! – foram interrompidos pela chegada da kunoichi mais sádica de Konoha.

- HEEEEI, ANKO!!!!! ^^""" – ambos gritaram assustados.

- Uau, começou uma chuvarada lá fora. – ela disse retirando a capa e tomando um lugar.

-...

-...

- Quer saber, eu vou dar uma volta na chuva. – Kakashi sai.

- Eu também! – Shizune o acompanha. Anko permanece sentada sem entender nada. Ela da de ombros.

"_Hunf, boiei... AAAAH, aposto que estão transando!"_

_(...)_

- Mas e ai, Kakashi???

- Shizune, eu já te contei tudo o que eu sei. Não é grande coisa, eles só estão transando.

- Ah, eu não acredito que você disse isso! ¬¬'

- Ah, desculpa... Kurenai e Asuma só estão "fazendo amooor". u.u

- Não é isso Kakashi! ¬¬"Como você pode dizer que não é grande coisa? Me dá detalhes! Quem deu o primeiro beijo?

- Não sei.

- Caramba... Não consigo imaginar Asuma sendo romântico.

- Hunf... – o jounnin revira os olhos.

- O que? Ele é?!

- Não sei.

- Eles estão apaixonados?

- Não sei.

- Ai, você não sabe de nada ¬¬'

- Relaxa, Shizune...

- Eu não acredito que ela não me contou que está com o Asuma. Eu vou falar com ela...

- Nããããão, não faz isso. – Shizune olha para o Hatake com uma expressão interrogativa – Vai estragar o clima deles. É melhor que você "não saiba de nada" .

Shizune refletiu as palavras de Kakashi e concluiu que seria o melhor. Já que estavam a tanto tempo juntos e não queriam que ninguém soubesse, deve ser importante pra eles.


	6. Aquele em que todos sabem

Capítulo 5 – Aquele em que todos sabem

Anko e Shizune caminhavam em direção a barraquinha de dangos.

- Shizune, eu fui forçada a fazer aquilo.

- Mas Anko, era só um garotinho...

- ELE ROUBOU O MEU DOCE! ¬¬'

- EU NÃO VOU DISCUTIR ISSO COM VOCÊ! ¬¬"

- Hunf... – a kunoichi fez bico. Ao perceber que passavam na frente da casa de Kurenai, deu um salto. – Heeei! Vamos ver se a Kurê não quer ir com a gente! – A outra apenas assentiu com a cabeça e a seguiu. Elas foram até a janela da casa.

- Heeei, olha, Asuma está lá e... – Asuma começa a tirar as calças- Wow... – Kurenai começa a tirar a blusa - Woooow... – o casal começa se beijar... - WOOOOWWWWWW! O QUE É ISSO??????? – e cai na cama. - AH MEU DEUS, AH MEU DEUS!

- AH MEU DEUS! – grita Shizune desesperada.

- ASUMA E KURENAI! ASUMA E KURENAI?

- Calma, Anko!

- AAAAAIII MEUS OLHOS! MEUS OLHOS DOEM! – a Mitarashi se desvia da janela caminhando alguns passos pra trás, ainda gritando escandalosamente.

- CAAALMA, ANKO!

- NÃO, CARA! ELES VÃO TRANSAR! "O____O"

- ANKO, ANKO, OLHA PRA MIM... – Shizune sacode a amiga, olha no fundo de seus olhos - Eu seeei!!!!

- VOCÊ SABE? O.O

- EU SEI E O KAKASHI SABE, MAS O RESTO DA VILA NÃO SABE ENTÃO, **PARA DE GRITAR!** ¬¬

_(...)_

Na barraquinha de dangos:

- Noooossa... Quer dizer que, esse tempo todo... Aqueles treinamentos extras, viagens pra casa da tia, prima de segundo grau, tataravó...

- Siiiim! ^^

- Mas que bruxa essa mulher! :D – ela dá uma mordida no dango e começa a falar de boca cheia - Aww, eu não acredito, isso é maravilhoso... quer dizer, pra ele. Ela conseguia coisa melhor. – ambas riram sem perceber que Kakashi se aproximava.

- Yooo, garotas. – deu um breve aceno e sentou-se ao lado de Shizune.

- Senpai! Anko descobriu sobre Asuma e Kurenai.

- Hããã... V-você quer dizer, como eles são bons amigos e nada mais?

- Não senpai! Ela **saaaabe**! Estavamos passando na frente da casa da Kurenai, fomos convidá-la pra comer dangos e vimos os dois transando! – Kakashi arregala os olhos.

- Pera ai, então, eles sabem que você sabe, mas Shizune não, certo?

- É. – ele diz um pouco receoso - Mas não importa! Agora nós vamos até eles, contar que sabemos e todos os segredos e mentiras vão acabar!!!

- OOOU... – diz a Mitarashi. - A gente não conta, e tira um sarro com a cara deles! :D~

- Uuuh, eu gostei disso! – falou Shizune, empolgada.

- Nãão!!!! Sabe o que seria mais legal? Contar a eles! ¬¬

- Isso não parece divertido...

- É, eu gostei mais da ideia da Anko.

- Olha só, eu não quero mais...

- Kakashi, você não precisa fazer nada, só não conta pra eles que nós sabemos.

- Não, não! Eu não aguento mais guardar segredos. Eu tenho os seus segredos, os segredos dela, os segredos deles, quando eu vou poder cuidar dos meus próprios segredos? ¬¬'

- Você não tem segredos... – retrucou a medicanin.

- Ah é? Por acaso você sabe o que tem por trás dessa máscara aqui? – levou a mão até o rosto para tirá-la. Se dá conta do que estava fazendo quando vê os olhos das duas kunoichis brilharem. - Eerrr... caham... Viu!? Vocês me deixam confuso. São muitos segredos pra guardar!

- Ai, Kakashi, fica quieto e não estraga a brincadeira! – Anko simplesmente o ignora.

O Hatake bufou furioso, por causa do corte. Mas não havia o que fazer, fora derrotado. Quando Anko planejava uma brincadeira não havia quem não se animasse. Não conseguiria fazê-las mudar de ideia. _"Anko, você é uma praga. ¬¬"_

- Como nós vamos fazer pra zoar com eles?

- Huuummm... você pode usar sua condição de assistente da Hokage. Quanto a mim... eu usaria a minha qualidade mais marcante: sensualidade. – disse dando uma piscadinha. Kakashi revirava os olhos, estava sentindo que ia sobrar pra ele, como sempre. A conversa vinha se desenrolando até que, Asuma entra na barraca indo diretamente para o balcão, sem perceber que os amigos estavam na mesa ao lado.

- Aah, olha quem está aqui... – disse com um sorriso maldoso, levantando-se - Vejam, aprendam e não comam meu dango! - Ela caminha em direção ao "alvo", enquanto os outros dois apenas a observavam:

- Olá, Asuma. – disse de um jeito sexy.

- Oh, olá Anko! ^^

- Como vai?

- Bem, e você?

- Também... Ué, tem uma manchinha aqui na sua blusa e... Ops! Olá, Senhor Bíceps! – ela disse apalpalndo o braço de Asuma. – Não tinha reparado que você era tão forte...

- Heh.. Essas roupas largas disfarçam minha gostosura. – disse brincalhão.

- OH, HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI! – riu escandalosamente e deu um tapinha de leve no shinobi.

"_O que será que essa mulher andou cheirando?"_

- Tá tudo bem, Anko? – perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada, muito desconfiado.

- Bom, já que perguntou... Ah, esquece, eu não posso te falar isso.

- Anko, eu sou seu amigo, você pode me contar qualquer coisa.

- É que...- tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto - Na verdade, você é a única pessoa pra quem eu não posso contar, e a que eu mais quero que saiba. – Asuma tinha uma bela interrogação na cabeça.

- O que está acontecendo? O.õ

- É que... Acho que faz muito tempo que eu não fico com um cara e... Sabe quando você fica um tempão procurando por uma coisa, e percebe que essa coisa, está bem na sua frente com um cigarro na boca, segurando um dango e... – ela faz uma carinha inocente, colocando as mãos sobre a boca – OH não, será que eu falei demais?! –o cigarro cai da boca de Asuma -Pense bem nisso, Asuma. – Anko dá um sorriso sacana e vai embora.

Kakashi e Shizune seguravam o riso, enquanto Asuma, observava Anko sair da barraquinha, completamente estático. O que diabos, aquilo significava?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Anko, você é doida? – Shizune dava risadas enquanto seguia a Mitarashi pela rua.

- Aai, fala sério, a cara que ele fez, foi muito engraçada. Peguei ele direitinho! \o

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- V-você... Você viu aquilo? – disse o Sarutobi nervoso, sentando-se na frente do copy nin, procurando por um cigarro em seu bolso.

- Aquilo o que? – Kakashi trancava as risadas. Certamente, se não usasse máscara o outro teria percebido. Asuma dá uma tragada no cigarro.

- ... Nada não.

_(...)_

- To te dizendo, Kurenai! Anko me acha gostosão! :D

- Asuma, isso não é possível...

- Hãã... Tá. ç_ç

- Desculpa, amor, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Anko te acha engraçadinho, mas sem ser sexy. ^^

- Ah, isso foi muito reconfortante. ¬¬

- Eu só acho que você se enganou...

- Eu não me enganei! - interrompeu indignado - Ela, ela, ela se atirou em cima de mim, me cantou diretamente! Ela me apalpou e tudo!

- Te apalpou em tudo? O.O

- Nãããão! Porque é tão difícil acreditar que a Anko tá afim de mim? ¬¬

- Não éé! Toodas as garotas estão afim de você!

- Verdade? :D

Kurenai fitava Asuma, com um sorriso no rosto, perdida na lembança de um episódio:

________________________________________________

_**Anko: **__Tiiiooo, mais uma rodada de sakê! E o Gai?_

**Anko, Shizune e Kurenai:**_ FOGO DA JUVENTUDE!!! – as três levantam seus copos de sakê fazendo um brinde._

_**Kurenai:**__ E é só o que eu tenho a dizer. – deu um gole na bebida._

_**Shizune:**__ Eu também._

_**Kurenai:**__ Morino Ibiki!_

_**Anko:**__ AAAAh, ele é sexy. - deu um grande sorriso espoleta._

_**Shizune:**__ Tão grande e forte... =^___^=_

_**Kurenai:**__ Jesus me abana!_

_**Anko: **__Genma!_

_**Kurenai:**__ Gatiiiiiinho! :D_

_**Shizune: **__AAAi, ele parece uma ator de Hollywood! *-*_

_**Anko:**__ Asuma!_

_**Shizune:**__ Asuma...? _

_**Kurenai:**__ Asuma é...._

_**Shizune:**__ É bonitinho... né?_

_**Kurenai:**__ É fofo e..._

_**Anko:**__ Eu não me lembro da cara dele... – as kunoichis ficam pensativas por um tempo - KAKASHI! :DDDD~ _

_ÓÓÓÓÓÓH! – as três jogam a cabeça pra trás._

________________________________________________

- Claro que é verdade! ^^""""''

_(...)_

Prédio Jounnin, no dia seguinte:

- Hei, Kurenai, o que você vai fazer hoje? – perguntou Anko.

- Errrr... Hoje eu vou treinar nas montanhas. – ela se vira para Asuma. - Oh, Asuma! Gostaria de me acompanhar?

- Claro, eu gostaria de te acompanhar! – Anko e Shizune trocam olhares confidentes.

- Ah, se é só treino... – Shizune sai da sala e volta com um papel. – Eu preciso de jounnins para cuidar dessa lista de crianças, vocês poderiam fazer isso? Quebrariam um galhão aaaaah obrigada! :D – ela entrega uma lista de nomes para Kurenai.

- Errr... Acho que são muitas crianças, Shizune. – tentou devolver o papel. - Só nós dois não daremos conta.

- Ah, não se preocupem, mandarei o Naruto para ajudá-los! :D

- Ótimooo, agora vamos passar o dia inteiro cuidando de crianças, O DIA INTEIRO CUIDANDO DE CRIANÇAS! ¬¬

Asuma e Kurenai se fuzilam com os olhos.

- Venha, Anko, você precisa apresentar o relatório do andamento dos preparativos para o próximo Exame Chuunnin. Vamos perder a hora. Tchau, pessoal!

- Tchau, Kurenai! :D – ela abana para a morena, vai até Asuma – Tchau, Asuma. Já estou com saudades! :P – e aperta o bumbum do shinobi que a olha completamente estarrecido, enquanto ela deixava a sala.

- VOCÊ VIU? VOCÊ VIU? A cantada, o belsicão? – Kurenai ficou surpresa.

- Vi sim! O.õ

- Agora você acredita que ela está afim de mim? - A ninja arregala os olhos colocando a mão sobre o peito.

- OH ME DEUS! ELA SABE DE NÓS!

- Hããã? Tá falando sério? – o outro disse apavorado.

- Anko já sabe e está tentando nos enlouquecer! ¬¬ É a única explicação pra isso! – Asuma olhava para a namorada, indignado.

- Ok, e o meu super bíceps e a minha bundinha durinha?

- Asuma... u.u

- É, ela sabe... :~

_(...)_

A paz reinava naquele campo deserto, e a sombra da grande árvore era muito refrescante. Um canto perfeito para continuar a sua leitura, onde ninguém o perturbaria:

- HATAKE KAKASHI!

- Yo. _"Tava bom demais pra ser verdade..."_

- Como a Anko sabe sobre nós!? – Asuma arrancou o livro das mãos do Hatake, que ficou indignado.

- Ei, eu não contei pra elas. ¬¬

- ELAS? ELAS QUEM? – perguntou a outra, furiosa.

- Hããã... Anko... e Kakashi. :D

- KAKASHI... ¬¬ - a kunoichi tomou o livro como refém, ameaçando rasgá-lo.

- E Shizune. - respondeu derrotado -Eu queria contar mas elas me fizeram prometer!

- Ah, cara, não acredito!

- Desculpa! – ele fitava o chão triste, até que seu rosto se ilumina. – EEEI! ACABOU! Agora acabou! Agora vocês vão dizer que sabem que elas sabem, e eu, volto a não saber de nada! :D

- OUUUU... – Kurenai virou-se para Asuma, com um olhar malígno.

- Não! Nada de "ou"! Vamos acabar com isso já! – disse Kakashi.

- HAHA! Elas se acham muuuuito espertinhas querendo passar a perna na gente, né!? Mas elas não sabem que nós sabemos que elas sabem. Então...

- AAAAAh é isso ai! – Asuma tinha no rosto o mesmo olhar da mulher - O feitiço vai virar contra o feiticeiro!

Kakashi suspirava. Com certeza mais confusão estava por vir.

_(...)_

Prédio dos jounnins:

- Ok, nos vemos depois! – o moreno fecha a porta e se depara com sua "adimiradora" no corredor.

- Oh, olá Asuma! – falou sensualmente.

- Anko... Eu ia procurar por você. Sabe eu... Estive pensando em você o dia todo. – disse galante.

- Que? O.õ – Anko o fitava incrédula.

- Eu fiquei muito intrigado com as coisas que você me disse...

- S-sério?

- Sabe eu estarei livre essa noite.. Porque você não vai até o meu apartamento apalpar o meu bicéps? E outras coisitchas más... – deu uma piscada.

- E-eu acho que eu vou ter que pensar, tá? Tá bom, tchau-tchau! - sai correndo entra na sala, enquanto o outro ria fazendo um V de vitória.

**BLAM! – **_a porta se fecha._

- Anko?

- Anko, o que aconteceu? Você está pálida! – disse Shizune.

- AH MEU DEUS! E-ele quer que eu vá na casa dele sentir o bíceps dele e outras coisitchas más! O__O

- QUE? Ah, eu não acredito que ele faria isso com a... – interrompe a fala de repente. Tinha os olhos vidrados. Ela vira na direção de Kakashi, que segurava o Icha Icha e olhava para o teto. - Kakashi... Eles sabem que nós sabemos?

- Não...

- Kakashiii...!? ¬¬

- Eles sabem que vocês sabem.

- Grrrr, eu sabia! ¬¬'

- Eu queria poder dizer "Graças a deeeus, tudo acabou!" mas isso nunca funciona comigo.

- Eu não acredito. Aqueles dois...

- Há... Eles acham que podem zoar com a gente? Eles querem zoar com a gente? EEEi!!! Eles não sabem que nós sabemos que eles sabem que nós sabemos!!! xD - Shizune começa dar pulinhos de alegria enquanto o Hatake batia com o livro na própria testa, mais uma vez. - E Kakashi, você não pode dizer nada!

- Nem que eu quisesse. ¬¬'

_(...)_

- Olhe só pra elas. Estão morrendo de medo!

- Vão amarelar com certeza. – disse confiante para a mulher de orbes vermelhas.

- É isso ai!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Tudo bem. Ele quer um encontro, eu vou dar um encontro a ele.

- Seja bem sexy.

- Ora, faça-me o favor, né... :D

Anko caminha na direção de Asuma com um andar felino, matador. Percebendo a aproximação da mulher, Asuma dá um empurrão em Kurenai que apenas observava a conversa a distância:

- Asuma, eu adoraria ir até o seu apartamento esta noite. – disse com a voz sedutora.

- Sério? O.õ

- Claro... As sete horas, está bom pra você?

- S-sim... – respondeu com a voz rouca.

- Legal. Mal posso esperar pra ter uma relação sexual selvagem com você. ;D – ela simplesmente se vira, e volta para o seu lugar ao lado de Shizune.

Asuma olha para Kurenai com os olhos arregalados. Ela mostra as palmas das mãos pedindo para que ele se acalmasse. Ninguém estava disposto a adimitir nada. E agora? Será que o encontro de Asuma e Anko vai mesmo acontecer?

_**Próximo Capítulo:**_

_- Mostre seu sutiã! Ele morre de medo de sutiãs, não consegue abrir._

__________________________________

_- Então... Esse aqui, é o meu sutiã._

_- É muito, muito legal._

_________________________________

_- Eu acho que vou te beijar agora... _

_- Não se eu te beijar primeiro..._

**_____________________________________________**

**OOOpa! Demorei né? ^^""**

**Gomen! É que estou preparando outras fanfics e acabei esquecendo dessa aqui 'o**

**Alias, propagandinha básica, da minha nova fic ****'Pra te conhecer melhor'****, deem uma passada lá e digam o que acham :D**

**Caaara, esse bagulho passou dos 100 acessos duas vezes O.o Acho maU gente que lê e não manda review (Y) ¬¬'**

**Respondendo aos reviews:**

**- V. Lovett: Cara você colocou na banca de apostas todos os 'casais', menos, o que era HUAIHAUIAIOA ;X Viva, Cuekashi-chan finalmente se livrou da tirania de Asuma e Kurenai :D AHAUIHEUIAHEIA**

**Beijããão!!!**

**- Hatake Pam: Em primeiro lugar, adorei a foto do seu perfil *-* Que bom que você gostou do capítulo, espero que tenha gostado dese também! :D~**

**Beeeijoos!**

**Ushiha Meilyn -': Eerrr... não entendi o seu comentário, mas espero que esteja gostando HUIAHAIUHAUIHAAIUHAUIAO beijão!**

**É isso aí, pessoal! Valeu e até o próximo capítulo**

**Beijos e faloveme o/**


	7. Aquele com a grande noite

Capítulo 6: Aquele com a grande noite de Asuma e Anko

Casa de Anko:

- Hora do shoooooooooow! :D

- Ei Shizune, pegue pra mim o perfume que está em cima da cômoda, lá no quarto. E Kakashi, pega pra mim, duas taças e o vinho.

Shizune volta com o vidro de perfume e dá uma borrifada em Anko. Elas terminam de ajeitar alguns detalhes quando, Kakashi aparece na frente de Anko, com a cara amarrada.

-Errr... Tudo bem Kakashi, quando eu disse taças, eu não quis dizer xícaras. E quando eu disse vinho, eu não quis dizer óleo de oliva.

- ¬¬'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Tudo bem, você está ótimo... Só convença a Anko de que quer transar com ela, e ela com certeza vai cair fora. – ela enfia uma balinha de menta dentro da boca de Asuma, que quase se engasga.

- COFF COFF... Ok mas, caham, o quão o longe eu devo ir com ela?

- Relaxa, ela vai desistir rapidinho!

- Como você sabe??? – perguntou desesperado.

- Por que você tá no meu time! E o meu time SEMPRE ganha. – a mulher respondeu num tom assustador.

- ATÉ NISSO? O.O

- Anda logo, já estou ouvindo barulhos lá fora. – ela dá um beijinho nele e entra no banheiro.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Anko, nós vamos estar aqui do lado de fora tentando escutar, ok?

- Tudo bem.

**TOC TOC TOC – **Anko bate na porta e, logo em seguida, surge Asuma com um sorriso sexy nos lábios.

- Anko...

- Asuma...

- Entre.

- Eu já estava entrando. – ultrapassou a porta e deu uma boa olhada no apartamento. Muito limpinho e organizado. Colocou o vinho e as taças sobre uma bancada. Conversavam sempre forçando vozes sedutoras. - Eu trouxe um vinho, gostaria de beber?

- Claro. – ele fica de frente para a mulher observando-a servir a bebida.

- Então... Aqui estamos nós. Nervoso?

- Eu? Não! E você?

- Não. Eu quero muito que isso aconteça!

- Eu também. _"Ai, que merda é essa que eu fui me meter."_

Anko entrega uma das taças para Asuma e eles fazem um brinde. Em um único gole os dois tomaram todo o líquido.

- Eu... Eu vou colocar uma música. – Asuma liga o rádio e uma música bastante envolvente começa a tocar.

- Talvez eu dance pra você... – Anko começa uma dança muito provocante.

- Errr...Você dança... caham... bem.

- Valeu! ;D

- Bom, então... Porque não vamos para o quarto?

- Sério? O.o

- Oh! Você não quer? xD

- Não... Não! Eu só... queria primeiro... tirar esse vestido e deixar você passar bastante creme por todo o meu corpo. – Asuma começa a suar frio.

- ... Isso seria legal... Vou pegar o creme. – sai correndo para o banheiro e tranca a porta - Escuta aqui, isso tá indo longe demais, ela quer que eu passei creme nela!

- Ela tá blefando! – vociferou Kurenai.

- Não tá não, ela até dançou pra mim assim ó!- Asuma começa a rebolar até o chão - Ela não vai dar pra trás!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Ele não vai dar pra trás!

- Ah cara, vocês não acabaram com isso ainda? – disse Kakashi cansado.

- Vamos lá, Anko é do Asuma que estamos falando! Lembra quando você fez ele e o Kakashi chorarem, só com palavras?

- Hei! ¬¬ Ela disse coisas bem cruéis.

- Anda, Kakashi! – a medica nin retrucou furiosa - Ajuda a gente. Quanto mais rápido eles confessarem mais rápido esses segredos vão acabar!

- Uuh, eu gostei disso... Tá bem. Mostre seu sutiã! Ele morre de medo de sutiãs, não consegue abrir. – com um único dedo Kakashi desabotoa os três botões do vestido de Anko. As suas kuinochis arregalam os olhos. Shizune estava incrédula:

- KAKASHI! O.o

- Uau, e você não deixou cair nenhum botãozinho. :D

- Não foi minha primeira vez. :D

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Volte pra lá, e seduza a Anko até ela falar! ¬¬'

- Ah meu deus. Ç_Ç

Asuma volta para a sala e se depara com Anko bem na frente da porta.

- OOOH, você já está indo? – tentou demonstrar desespero. _"Eu venci!"_

- Hãã... Não sem você, gostosão. – ela caminha na direção dele. O jounnin engole seco ao vê-la de frente. – Então... Esse aqui, é o meu sutiã.

- É muito, muito legal. – disse com a voz rouca. - Venha até aqui. Estou muito contente porque vamos transar.

- E deveria estar mesmo. Eu sou muito safada. -Ficaram a uma pequena distância um do outro

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Eu acho que vou te beijar agora... _"CONFESSA LOGO, CACETE!"_

- Não se eu te beijar primeiro... _"DESISTE LOGO, SUA BRUXA!"_

Anko pega na cintura de Asuma, que faz o mesmo. Ela pensa rapidamente, e faz seus corpos se encostarem. Asuma olha para o decote de Anko e levanta a mão. A kunoichi arregala os olhos e ele, sem coragem, coloca a mão em seu ombro. Asuma fica sem ação.

- Bom... Acho que não nos resta nada a fazer, a não ser, nos beijarmos.

- Ai vamos nós... Nosso primeiro beijo.

As cabeças começam a se aproximar até os lábios simplesmente se encostarem, sem os olhos terem se fechado. Não durou mais de cinco segundos.

- TA BOM, TA BOM, TA BOM, VOCÊ VENCEU! – Asuma gritou se afastando de Anko.

- HAAAAAA! :D~

- Eu não posso transar com você.

- E porque não? – era a hora da confissão.

- Por que eu estou apaixonado pela Kurenai!

- Você... você o que? O.O

Kurenai surge do banheiro enquanto Shizune e Kakashi entravam na casa. O shinobi gritava escandalosamente, apontando para a namorada.

- ÉÉÉÉÉÉ, É ISSO AI! EU A AMO! EU A AMO! – Kurenai se aproxima de Asuma e o envolve pelo pescoço. – Eu te amo, Kurenai.

- Eu também te amo, Asuma. – dão um beijo apaixonado, deixando os outros jounnins comovidos.

- Achavamos que vocês só estavam transando, mas agora sabemos que estão apaixonados. – disse Anko emocionada.

- Tiro o chapéu pra você Anko, uma grande adversária. – estende a mão para cumprimentá-la.

- Idem!

- E devo dizer, o seu sutiã ainda está aparecendo...

- OH DEUS! -"- ela imediatamente abotoa o vestido.

- É ISSO AI! ACABOU! AGORA VOCÊS TERÃO QUE CONTAR PRA TODO MUNDO! :DDD~~ – comemorou Kakashi.

- Na verdade gostariamos de pedir pra vocês pra que guardassem segredo, ainda temos que contar para a Godaime.- pediu Kurenai.

Shizune tentava acalmar Kakashi, que não estava com uma cara muito satisfeita. Ele fez o casal prometer que falaria com a Godaime no dia seguinte.

_(...)_

- 199! VAMOS LEE! CONTINUE NO RÍTMO!

No meio da madrugada, Gai e Lee corriam velozmente em volta da àrea de treinamento.

- SIM, GAI-SENSEI! – o outro assentiu com fogo nos olhos.

- YOOOSH! Só mais uma volta, e teremos completado o treinamento noturno do Fogo da Juventude!!!!

- SIM, GAI-SENSEI!

De repente, Lee para. Gai percebe que seu aluno não corria mais ao seu lado e olha para trás.

- OEE LEE, SEU MOLENGA! JÁ ESTÁ CANSADO?

- Não, Gai-sensei... Estou ouvindo alguns ruídos vindos do mato.

- OH! Talvez seja algum animal indefeso machucado! Vamos!

A medida que se aproximam dos sons, Gai começa a estranhar os ruídos. "_Isso não é um animal indefeso..."_

- Lee... Fique aqui. Eu vou verificar.

Gai caminha em direção ao barulho estranho e aos poucos começa a decifrar os sons. _"Isso são... gemidos? O.o" _Gai finalmente, se depara com uma cena nem um pouco agradável. Seus olhos ficam esbugalhados e o grito que implorava para sair de sua garganta, simplesmente não saia. _"OHHHH MEU DEUS! MAS O QUE HÁ COM ESSES DOIS?!"_

- VENHA LEE! – ele tapa a visão do aluno e o arrasta para longe.

- Mas Gai-sensei, e o treinamento?

- Amanhã daremos mais duzentas voltas pra compensar. _"Eles não sabem que crianças frequentam esse lugar? Kurenai-chan, Asuma-kun... Não esperava isso de vocês Ç_Ç"_

_(...)_

Escritório da Hokage, no dia seguinte:

- Hummm... Entendo. – disse Tsunade juntando as duas mãos enquanto olhava para o casal de jounnins a sua frente.

- ...

- Eu estava esperando quando vocês finalmente viriam me contar...

- Como assim? – perguntaram nervosos.

- Hunf, a vila inteira já sabe.

- O QUE?

- É, foi a notícia do ano!

- Como a vila inteira já sabe? Quem contou? – perguntou Asuma com os olhos arregalados.

- Tsc, - Tsunade suspirou. - Vocês não são nada discretos. – ambos coraram, lembrando-se de todas as confusões em que se meteram.

- Então... Tudo bem, Hokage-sama? – Kurenai disse com a voz vacilante.

- O que vocês querem? Minha benção? Sumam da minha frente, vão cumprir suas missões, eu tenho mais o que fazer!

- Sim, Hokage-sama! Obrigada.

- Obrigado. – Kurenai e Asuma fizeram uma pequena reverência com um sorriso rasgado.

Os dois simplesmente desaparecem da sala, deixando um discreto sorriso no rosto da Godaime.

- E ai... Quer ir comer alguma coisa? – Asuma pergunta estendendo a mão para a sua namorada.

- Claro!

E ambos saíram a caminhar pela vila, juntinhos, de mãos dadas, sem mais preocupações, rumando para o final feliz da história.

_Fim._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

- UAAAAAI! – Kurenai tropeça e dá de queixo no chão.

- KURENAI? VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM???

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Fim?_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Próximo Capítulo: **__Aquele com duas cenas extras._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yooooooooooo pessoal!

Gente... Você não tem ideia da merda que foi escrever esse capítulo. PQP, ele já tava todinho escrito, só faltou um final. E ainda faltou né, porque esse final foi uma merda (y) então, pra não despontá-los, criei o capítulo chamado _Aquele com duas cenas extras._ Bom vamos ver se consigo me redimir desse final medíocre HUAIEHAIUEAUIEHAIUHEIUHEIUHE

Outra coisiiinha...

Venho aqui, humildemente, fazer propaganda das minhas outras duas fanfics, ONESHOTS de _**KakaxAnko**_

_**O que muda a vida de um homem:**_ Minha melhor obra até agora, acredito. Pelo menos foi a que eu mais gostei. Ficou bem bonitinha e engraçadinha, aposto como vai agradar.

_**Entre a Esquerda e a Direita:**_ Uma homenagem ao dia internacional dos canhotos. Ficou fluffy demais maãããs... achei que ficou engraçadinha também.

Enfim, quem gostou de _Eles não sabem que nós sabemos_, certamente irá gostar das outras! *-*

Aos leitores desamorosos: MANDEM REVIEWS! \o/

Aos reviews:

V. Lovvet: HUAIHIUAHAIUHAIUAHIU Tadjeeeenho do Asuma, eu fiquei com peninha dele quando escrevi aquelas coisas :~ Ele é tão kawaii *-* Po, o Genma ficou quase figurante na fic mãns tá valendo,né? UAHAIUAHUIAAA E ai, o que achou do AsumaXAnko? Beijãããããããão!

Hatake Pam: Pooooxa Pam... Como você tem medo do Ibiki-chan? Ele é tãããão legal :D JHAUIHEUIHEAUIAA Vida longa a Kakashi, não mais se ferrará em minhas fanfics \o/ *mentira* HAUAHIUAHAIUA Beeeeeeeeeeeijos!

Keeki's: Ahááááá acertou em cheio! O que você fez, foi ver os capítulos? HAUIHAUIAHIUAHUAIA Só faltou dizer que o Gai é QUASE um Ross da vida... mas bem, é quase. hUIAHEIUAHEUAHEUI Espero que tenha curtido o capítulo de hoje! Um grande beeijo!

Lucy: FOR EVER AND EVER! \o/ Muito obrigada Lucy, espero que tenha gostado do último capítulo! Beijoos!


	8. Aquele com duas cenas extras

Capítulo 7 - Aquele com duas cenas extras

-

Olá pessoal, eu sou Hatake Kakashi! Estou aqui para ajudá-los com o menu. Selecione a opção abaixo que você quer assistir:

***Play**________Erros de Gravação________Cenas Extras________Idioma

Play________***Erros de Gravação**________Cenas Extras________Idioma

-

Erros de Gravação:

Kurenai vêm caminhando pelo corredor do hotel com o seu drink e bate na porta de Asuma. Kakashi atende com as calças arriadas:

- Estamos ocupados. – ele bate a porta na cara da Yuühi que, no começo, fica sem ação.

Ela bate de novo e grita:

- Posso me juntar a vocês? – a porta simplesmente se abre e Kurenai entra. A produção começa a rir.

-

- AAAh, como diria a Dorothy: Não há lugar como nosso lar! – gritou Kiba, enquanto se espreguiçava.

- D-Dorothy, Kiba-kun? - Hinata perguntou com estranheza.

- Claro! – respondeu Kiba, sorridente pondo o braço sobre os ombros da jovem kunoichi. – Acorda, Bela Adormecida! Ainda tá dormindo no...

- CORTA!

- Ué, o que foi que deu errado? – o Inuzuka pergunta confuso.

- Tsc, seu problemático... – disse Shikamaru, entediado – Você deveria ter dito Rapuzél, não Dorothy.

- Mas não foi a Rapunzél quem disse isso, foi a Dorothy! O.o

- Essa era a ideia!

- Que ideia? O___O

-

- AAAAAAAAAh, fala sério Kakashi! – Anko falava aos risos. – Você é a única pessoa que eu conheço, que tira a cueca na casa dos outros porque está com calor!

- Anko, você não cansa?

- Tá bom, tá bom, Cuekashi-chan, não precisa ficar nervosinho. – Kakashi bateu com o livro na própria testa - Eii, vamos comer alguma coisa, eu to morrendo de fome!

- Huum... Eu também. Vamos lá! – ele disse fechando o livro.

- Aah, deixa esse troço ai, conversa comigo!

- Tá bom...– levantou-se e deixou o livro sobre a mesa.

- Ieeeei! - dava pulos de alegria enquanto caminhavam em direção à porta.

- O que nós vamos comer?

- Dangos!

- Anko, você só come porcaria...

- Deixa de ser tão certinho, Cuekashi.

- EEEEEEE, CORTA!

- Heei, foi uma boa cena, não?

- Foi mesmo, estou até pensando em largar esse negócio de ninja, virar ator e... CADÊ O MEU LIVRO? QUEM PEGOU MEU LIVRO? O_________________O

-

Shizune e Kakashi estão sentados na mesa de um bar:

- Você sabe de alguma coisa?

- Você sabe de alguma coisa?

- Talvez eu saiba de alguma coisa.

- PFFF... HUAHUAHUAHUAUHA!

- O que foi? O.o

- Você fez uma cara muito engraçada!

- Eu???

- CORTA!

-

- Você sabe de alguma coisa?

-HUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAHAU!

- Ai... u.u

-

- Você sabe de alguma coisa?

- Você sabe de alguma coisa?

- Talvez eu saiba de alguma coisa.

- Talvez eu saiba de alguma coisa também.

- O que você acha que sabe?

- AAAI MEU DEEEEUS! AHAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUAHUHAUAAHAUAHUA!

- Po Kakashi, colabora! – gritou o diretor.

- Que cara você acha que eu to fazendo com essa máscara? ¬¬"

-

Barraquinha de Dangos:

- Anko, eu sou seu amigo, você pode me contar qualquer coisa.

- É que... Na verdade, você é a única pessoa pra quem eu não posso contar, e a que eu mais quero que saiba.

- O que está acontecendo?

- É que... Acho que... Eu esqueci minhas falas, Asuma!

- Mas isso é terrível, Anko!

- Eu sei! Acho que eu vou voltar pra lá e fazer tudo outra vez!

- Tudo bem, eu sou seu amigo, vou te esperar.

-

Prédio dos Jounnins:

- Hei, Kurenai, o que você vai fazer hoje? – perguntou Anko.

- Errrr... Hoje eu vou treinar nas montanhas... Ei, essa fala... Quem é que sempre dizia isso?

- Não era o Goku? – falou a Mitarashi.

- AAAh, era ele mesmo!

- CORTA!

- ALGUÉM VIU O MEU LIVRO?

-

- Você sabe de alguma coisa?

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHUHUAHAHAUAHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUHAUHAUAHUAUAUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUHAU!

- JÁ CHEGA! QUANDO ELA SE ACALMAR, ME CHAMEM! ¬¬

-

- Tudo bem, você está ótimo... Só convença a Anko de que quer transar com ela, e ela com certeza vai cair fora. – Kurenai enfia uma balinha de menta dentro da boca de Asuma.

- COFF, COFF, COOOOFFFFF, COFFF, COOOOFFF, COOFFF, ARRRRRGH! "Ò______Ó"

- GENTE, ELE TÁ ENGASGANDO DE VERDADE! – Kurenai bate nas costas de Asuma. – SÃO BRÁS, SÃO BRÁS, POR FAVOR ME ACUDA!

- ALGUÉM AI VIU O MEU LIVRO???

-

- Mostre seu sutiã! Ele morre de medo de sutiãs, não consegue abrir. – Kakashi coloca os dedos entre os botões do vestido de Anko, porém, nenhum abre. – Ué... O que aconteceu? – ele olha pra própria mão, em estado de choque.

- Ok, corta! Vamos de novo!

-

- Mostre seu sutiã! Ele morre de medo de sutiãs, não consegue abrir. – Kakashi coloca novamente os dedos entre os botões do vestido de Anko, porém, dessa vez, apenas um se abre. – O QUE? – o Hatake se desespera.

- Kakashi...

- Hum?

- Eu ESPERO que você não esteja fazendo isso de propósito...

- C-claro que não!

-

- Maaaaais uma vez... AAAAAÇÃO!

- Mostre seu sutiã! Ele morre de medo de sutiãs, não consegue abrir.

...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH O QUE HÁ DE ERRADO COM ESSA JOÇA!???? – Kakashi tenta desesperadamente desabotoar o vestido até que, percebe uma energia muito negativa no ambiente.

- KAKASHI...

- NÃO ANKO, ESPERA!

**POW!**

- SAÍ DAQUI, SEU PERVERTIDO!

-

- OEE LEE, SEU MOLENGA! JÁ ESTÁ CANSADO?

- Não, Gai-sensei... Estou ouvindo alguns ruídos vindos do mato.

- OH! Talvez seja algum animal indefeso machucado! Eu vou verificar!

Gai se aproxima da moita:

- Oh, são só dois coelhinhos!

Todos riem.

- Gente, eu ainda não achei o meu livro, alguém pode me ajudar? Ç_Ç

-

Se você achou divertido, fique sabendo que eu não achei graça nenhuma... Esconderam o meu livro no meio das roupas da Anko. Não foi nada legal ela ter me visto mexendo lá... :~

E agora, o que vai ser?

Play________***Erros de Gravação**________Cenas Extras________Idioma

Play________Erros de Gravação________***Cenas Extras**________Idioma

Yareee, ótima escolha! ^^ Confira as cenas extras que não foram ao ar porque a autora simplesmente não soube encaixá-las no roteiro:

***Kurenai quer ser mamãe**_____________________ O Mistério do Bilhete pervertido

_(...)_

Kurenai quer ser mamãe

Casa da Kurenai:

- Sabe o que eu estava pensando? - falou Shizune. - Quando vocês tiverem filhos...

- EU SEREI O PADRINHO! o/ - gritou o Hatake.

- PUUUUUUUVVVVVVVV!- Asuma gospe toda a bebida que estava tomando.

- Porque **você** tem que ser o padrinho? – falou Gai.

- Ué! Se não fosse por mim, talvez eles nem estivessem juntos aqui hoje.

- Wow, wow, wow, vocês não acham que está um pouco cedo pra falar disso? – Asuma ria nervosamente.

- Asuma, você sabe que a Kurenai QUER MUITO ser mãe, né? – Anko disse séria.

- É... Asuma vai ser papai... – disse Kakashi.

- Ah, imagina Asuma, a casa toda cheia de criancinhas.

- AWWW, A PRIMAVERA DA JUVENTUDE AFLORANDO NA CASA DE ASUMA-KUN!!! – Gai chora rios de lágrimas.

- É mas, isso antes do casamento né? – Shizune se levantou.

- AAAAh, o casamento!!!! - Anko deu um pulo da poltrona com os olhinhos brilhando.

- EU SEREI O PADRINHO! o/ - Kakashi gritou. Gai se levantou apontando o dedo para o copy nin, acusadoramente.

- Porque **você** é o padrinho de tudo?

- Porque se não fosse por mim, talvez eles nem estivessem juntos aqui hoje. ^^

- Oeee, Asuma, o Kakashi vai ser o padrinho de tudo?

- Claro que vou, eu mereço! Não é, Asuma? – todos voltam-se para o Sarutobi.- Asuma?

Asuma estava desmaiado com o cigarro inteiro dentro da boca.

- Yooo, pessoal! Aqui estão alguns salgadinhos e... AAAAH MEU DEUS O QUE ACONTECEU COM O ASUMA? – Kurenai deixa a bandeja com os salgadinhos cair e corre na direção do namorado desacordado. Os outros começam a rir.

- Asuma é tão bobinho... – disse Anko enquanto ela e Gai davam um "toca aqui". #o/\o#

- Amor, acorda! – a Yuühi dava tapinhas no rosto de Asuma.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH QUENTE, QUENTE, QUENTE! – Asuma acorda num pulo, tira o cigarro da boca e sai correndo para o banheiro.

Kurenai lança um olhar furioso para os amigos.

- O que vocês fizeram?

- Nada, ué... – Anko começou.

- Apenas comentávamos com ele sobre o casamento e os bebês... – disse Shizune.

- Ah, Asuma fica um pouco nervoso quando falamos desses assuntos...

- Ele sempre desmaia? – indagou Kakashi.

- Não, as vezes ele vomita...

- Uh, desse jeito, nada de casamentos e bebês para Kurenai-chan. – brincou

- Nada que uma camisinha furada não resolva!

- O____O

Kurenai quer ser mamãe_____________________*******O Mistério do Bilhete pervertido**

_(...)_

O Mistério do Bilhete pervertido

Em um corredor escuro, dois ninjas caminhavam sorrateiramente com uma lanterna na mão, e vários outros equipamentos.

- Então, eles só estavam brincando?

- Claro que sim, Asuma! Você não está pronto para um compromisso sério.

- Que bom que você acha isso porque, é o que eu também acho! *-*

- Claro...

- AAAAAH, ESQUECI AS CAMISINHAS! Ç_Ç

- Não se preocupe, eu as trouxe. xD

- Uffa, que alívio.

Finalmente, chegando no fim do extenso corredor, eles abrem a porta e, com a lanterna, iluminam o lugar. Deparam-se com uma cena inesperada: Anko estava sentada sobre a mesa da Hokage, apenas com roupas íntimas, grudada em Kakashi que, estava bem a sua frente, completamente nu e sem máscara. Espalhados pelo chão, os mesmos objetos que Asuma e Kurenai carregavam: um patinho de borracha, um peão de madeira, gel, um extintor de incêndio, um cacho de bananas, um chapéu com as orelhinhas do Mickey Mouse e uma piscininha inflável.

- O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI?! – o grito de Kurenai faz com que o casal se separe adrupatamente, assustado. Kakashi imediatamente coloca as duas mãos sobre o rosto deixando o resto todo a mostra.

- AH MEU DEUS! Ç_Ç – Asuma se vira de costas.

- O QUE **VOCÊS** ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI? – gritou Anko, furiosa. Ela caminhou na direção de Kurenai, dando passos pesados.

- Eu perguntei primeiro! – Kurenai respondeu no mesmo tom.

- O que você acha que estamos fazendo? – Anko disse debochadamente.

- Anko... –balbuciou Kakashi. - Me cubra...

- KAKASHI – Anko respondeu nervosa. – SE VIRA, ESTOU TENTANDO RESOLVER UM PROBLEMA! – assustado com o tom de voz da mulher, ele simplesmente se vira de costas.

- Vamos, saiam! – disse Kurenai enquanto gesticulava com as mãos.

- Vamos, saiam? O que quer dizer com isso? – Anko coloca as mão sobre a cintura, indignada.

- A ideia foi MINHA, por tanto, o direito de usá-la antes, é nosso.

- É? Mas nós chegamos aqui primeiro!

- Kurenai, vamos embora...

- NEM PENSAR, ASUMA!

- Kurenai, você poderia sair? Estou muito constrangido... – disse Kakashi, ainda de costas.

- Relaxa Kakashi, você tem um bumbum lindo... – disse Kurenai enquanto o olhava.

- É né? – falou Anko. Esqueceram-se da vida por um instante até que o Hatake, quase chorando de vergonha, resolve se esconder atrás da mesa da Hokage.

- Ok, só tem um jeito de resolvermos isso justamente! – Anko volta-se para Kurenai, mostrando o punho.

- Concordo. – a morena repete o gesto.

"_E-elas vão brigar?"_

"_Oba, briga de mulher!"_

**JOKENPO!**

**Tesoura_____________________________x_____________________________Papel**

- AAAAW, PARECE QUE ALGUÉM AQUI VAI SE DAR BEM HOJE E ESSE ALGUÉM NÃO É A KURENAI-CHAN!

- ANKO, VOCÊ ME PAGA! – Kurenai saiu batendo o pé.

- Errr, tchau pessoal! – Asuma deu um breve aceno, saiu correndo sem virar pra trás e, por fim, fechou a porta.

- EEEi, você é boa no Jokenpo! Quer jogar comigo?

- Acredite, jogar Jokenpo é a última coisa que eu quero com você agora. – a Mitarashi respondeu retirando uma banana do cacho. Caminhou na direção de Kakashi.

- O-o que você vai fazer?

- Awww Kakashi, está com medo da sua Anko-chan?

- SAI PRA LÁ COM ESSA BANANA, ANKO! – Kakashi dava passos para trás, tropeçando em todos os móveis, enquanto Anko dava risadas.

- Calma Kakashi, prometo que serei gentil com você.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!!

_Fim._

__________________________________________________________________________

**Yo, pessoal /o/ A fic acabou! Kakashi, já que você está aqui, gostaria de fazer algum comentário?**

**- Eerrr, oláá... Só gostaria de ressaltar que nada, NADA, foi feito com aquela banana. ¬¬ Mas o que fizemos com a piscininha inflável e as orelhinhas do Mickey foi bem legal...**

**- Yare, Kakashi! ¬¬ Cara, impressionante como a cada capítulo que passou a fic foi ficando (fic foi ficando... hihihihihi) mais nonsense...**

**- É, mas foi uma bela história...**

**- Sério? *-***

**- Não.**

**- Porque? :~**

**- Você ainda pergunta? Eu apanhei, fui difamado e ainda roubaram o meu livro!**

**- Mas você terminou com glória!**

**- Glória? Deixar como cena final, eu e uma banana, subentendida, não é terminar com glória! ¬¬**

**- Tá bom, tá bom, então, vamos encerrando por aqui! **

**Valeuzão às meninas que acompanharam desde o começo até o final: Hatake Pam, V. Lovett e keeki-s! Muuuuuito obrigada! *_***

**Um beijão pra todos,**

**Faloveme! o/**

**Reviews?**** :D**


End file.
